A Holiday Romance
by Animation Universe 2005
Summary: Zhong aka Wolf Boss finds love in the holiday season. Will he be able to enjoy this time of year with his love interest! This is for son of wind and Joe 'Po' Navark. Call it an early christmas gift. Enjoy!
1. First Sign of Love

This is gonna be the best Christmas fic I've ever made and I decided to give Zhong (aka Wolf Boss) a love interest, but with a Christmas twist. This is dedicated to Joe 'Po' Navark, son of wind, Spade-Omega-7 and Tan-Tan Tanuki. Hope you guys like it.

* * *

><p>A Holiday Romance<p>

by: Terrell James

Chapter 1: First Sign of Love

It's been 3 long months since that attack with the boars from the Valley of Peace and everything seems to have simmered down a little and for good reason; because it was time for the holidays to come in. Everyone in the valley was pretty much prepped for his happy occasion where it'll be filled with joy and ultimate holiday pleasure.

And at the Jade Palace...it's no different.

The kung-fu masters were getting ready to prep up for the Winter Feast and also Christmas as they put out decorations and everything else. Shifu kept his watchful eye on the Five and Po for making sure everything is in tip-top shape...but has growing concerns about Po's constant clumsiness when it comes to decorating.

Shifu comes to Po and he said, "We're moving up this feast a week before your father's. Let's hope you'll be a good host than last time."

Po chuckles softly at that comment and he said, "Come on, Shifu. You know family always comes first...especially around this time of year."

"Yes I know. But let's just hope that this will be much more better than it was last time. Although I commend you for making the preparations perfect, this year we're going up a little bit further." Shifu added.

Po groans in exasperation after he heard that part and he asked, "In other words...make it perfect?"

"Very." Shifu added.

Shifu walks out for a minute and then thought very highly of Zhong on his mind and he adds, "Also, ask Zhong if he's coming too."

"Got it." he said, with a tongue click and a wink.

Not long after, he realized he hasn't seen the wolf in a little while and he asked, "Where is Zhong, anyway?"

Meanwhile around town, Zhong walks across parts of the valley to pick up a few items for the feast and the former Wolf Boss didn't seem to understand why everyone's so happy around this time of year at all.

He sighed softly as he went on his way and while he was walking by, he saw Po walking past him and he said, "Hey, Zhong."

The wolf looked up and happily responded, "Hey, panda."

Po caught up with the wolf and he sees that he's got the bags for the festival and asked, "Got everything?"

"Yeah. Why's everyone so happy?"

Po was confused by that question and then he could see the decorations lined up and then replies, "It's like the holidays. Why is that?"

"It's just...I don't get why everyone's in such a good mood all the time. Half of these people I don't even know just come by and say 'hi' to me. Maybe I must be losing my mind." Zhong responds.

"Nah, it's just the way it goes every year." Po said, happily.

As they were walking past, he accidently bumps into someone and when he looked up, he sees a female grey wolf, late 20's, hazel eyes, grey fur and wears a green and black gown and her looks caught his eye and he said, "I'm so sorry."

She chuckled softly and replied, "It's okay."

Zhong was immediately hypnotized by her beauty and looks and he's never seen anyone look as beautiful as she is. The female wolf looked at Zhong and she asked, "Hello? Are you okay?"

Zhong didn't respond and he kept staring at her for the longest time and then when Zhong snapped himself back to reality, he looks at her and said, "I'm Zhong."

"I'm...Shu."

"Shu...what a pretty name." Zhong said, sighing.

Shu looks at Po with a weird look on her face and he asked, "Is your friend okay?"

"I think so." Po responded.

"Well, I gotta go. Nice to meet you...Zhong."

As Shu walks off, Zhong looked at her as she's walking away and he said, "Nice to meet you too...Shu."

Both of them walked back to the palace and Po could tell that Zhong has caught the holiday lovebug and he asked, "Sounds like you're falling in love."

Zhong sneered at him and said, "Panda...we just met. It doesn't mean anything."

"Sure it does." Po said, with much goofyness as he mocked Zhong's blank stare, which made him roll his eye a little.

"Come on, be serious. Who would fall for someone like me?" asked Zhong.

"Any girl would be lucky to have you...especially around this time of year." Po added.

They got upstairs and while they were walking in, Zhong looks back and began thinking of her, meaning that he's found love in an unexpected way and maybe that's what the holidays should mean. He whispered, "Shu..."

They went in and saw Shifu standing there and he asked, "Did you get the stuff, Zhong?"

Zhong nodded his head and gave it to Shifu and he didn't want to tell him about whom he met and he replied, "Yeah, Shu...oops, I mean Shifu."

Shifu stared at him with a 'what did you say' look and asked, "Who's Shu?"

The wolf became completely embarassed by the name flub and he just blushed a little bit and scratched his neck and replied, "Just a...a girl I met earlier."

Po rolled his eyes and he responded, "He's got a girlfriend."

Zhong stared at him and he said, "I just met her. That doesn't make her my girlfriend...yet."

Po walks out of the room and Zhong followed suit, but not before Shifu tells him, "It seems as though you'll enjoy the holidays because it's always time to find someone new."

Zhong didn't know how to respond to that and he turned to Shifu and said, "I still don't see what's so special about the holidays anyway."

"Don't worry. You'll understand pretty quickly."

Shifu walks out, leaving Zhong to wonder what he meant by that and he walks out of the room to gather his thoughts, but at the same time, he's got Shu pretty much on his mind and he said, 'Hope we meet again someday.'

* * *

><p>Great start, huh? Thanks to son of wind for giving me the name of Zhong's love interest. Hope you guys like this. Let me know if this chapter needs a little bit of editing and I'll try my best to fix it. There's more of this fic, so stick around!<p> 


	2. Zhong's Secret

Here's a shocker for everyone; this is Zhong's first time celebrating the holidays. His memories of his first Christmas was forogtten.

* * *

><p>Chapter 2: Zhong's Secret<p>

As sunset blooms over the Valley of Peace, Zhong is just sitting at the Sacred Peach Tree, just thinking a few things over and he still couldn't understand celebrating the holidays is a big deal. He did contemplate on what Shifu said about finding his own holiday spirit.

After getting through with working and being betrayed by Shen, he just want to find something that he can be happy for. But he's having trouble finding his holiday enthusiasm in him. He looks over at the skies and breathed in the cold air as the wind blows through his fur as the memories kept seeping in his brain.

The only problem he kept to himself; he has never had a Christmas before.

"Hey, what are you doing out here?"

Zhong looks out from behind and he sees Po walking up to check on his wolf friend. The wolf breathed into his muzzle and answered, "Just watching the sunset, panda."

Po sits down next to him and he knew that there was something else going on in his head and he asked, "What are you thinking about?"

Po wanted to tease him about his thoughts about Shu, but Zhong gave him a one-eyed glare at his face and then he responds, "What's so special about the holidays anyway?"

Po chuckled softly and he threw a light punch on Zhong's arm and said, "Sounds like someone has no christmas spirit."

Zhong kept silent about it and just looked at the valley, but Po was completely surprised that he was serious that he never celebrated the holidays or that he stopped celebrating it for some reason and he asked, "When was the last time you celebrated the holidays?"

Zhong still looked away and silently said, "None."

Po gasped in shock when he heard that Zhong never celebrated the holidays before and asked, "What? You never celebrated before?"

"No. I never had a Christmas. I don't even remember having one before in my life. Time with Shen completely drained my memories of the holidays and I kinda tend to avoid it because everyone's so happy and stuff. It's like a freakin' waste." Zhong explained.

Po didn't know how to respond to that, but he doesn't see it that way and he said, "The holidays are never a waste. It's a time to celebrate and be around family and friends, holiday traditions."

"The only traditions me and my pack ever did was to eat every antelope that lived and just tear off the skin and just eat it." Zhong said.

"Okay..." Po said, in an uncomfortable tone.

Zhong sighed heavily as the cold air blew out of his mouth and he explained to Po, "Listen, panda. I'm not sure if I can celebrate the holidays or attend your holiday winter feast or whatever. I'm just not into the holiday spirit."

Po couldn't believe what he just said and he wishes that there was a way that he can do something to help. He thinks it over and then he said, "Maybe I can help you."

Zhong turns to Po and he stared at him in a bewildered look and asked, "How is that gonna work? It'll never happen."

"But I'm willing to do whatever I can to give you your holiday spirit...and a chance to get with your lady wolf friend."

"Shu?" asked Zhong, in a squeaky high voice.

Po's eyes widened at the tone of his voice and then Zhong blushed a little at that thought and he cleared his throat and he said, "What does she see in me anyway?"

The goofy panda started humming a love song, made a cupid's arrow swinging sound and he said, "Sparks will fly, buddy. Just you wait and see. It won't be long until you two might smooch under the mistletoe."

Zhong stared at him with a confused look and asked, "Mistletoe?"

"It's a little thing when two people are under it, they kiss."

That made Zhong a little bit reluctant about that possibility, but he let out a deep breath and let out a heavy exhale and thought about her beautiful face that made him feel like he's got early feelings for her and he told him, "She does look pretty good, doesn't she?"

"Sounds like you like her." Po added, with a chuckle.

Zhong became stone faced, but he just covered his face and starts laughing a little bit and he said, "Maybe a little. I don't know, panda. It's like...I'm thinking of her constantly and I don't know what those feelings are."

"It's called 'love'. I'm pretty sure you'll meet again...somehow." Po said, happily.

Zhong realized that this is the first time he's ever come across another female of his own kind after his wife and he hopes that they'll meet sometime soon. With the holidays coming up, it may be possible that the wolf will find love again.

He chuckled softly and said, "I'll think about it."

"Awesome. I'm pretty sure you'll already 'thunked' it." Po added.

Zhong chuckled softly at that remark Po made and he made a light punch to Po's arm and also said, "You're weird."

Later on, Po explained everything to the Furious Five and Shifu and they all let out a shocked and collective, "WHAT?"

Shifu was the most shocked of all to say that Zhong has never celebrated the holidays before and asked, "Is that possible, Po?"

"Yeah, it's possible. He told me that he's not sure about celebrating the Winter Feast with us." Po added.

Tigress cracked her knuckles and angrily told him, "Don't worry. I'll make sure he celebrates it nwith us."

Monkey glared at Tigress about her reaction to this and he told her, "Must this add to violence? It's nearly Christmas."

"Hey, don't worry about things. I will help Zhong out and make sure it's the best holiday he's ever celebrated." Po said, happily.

Shifu was impressed with Po's way to help Zhong celebrate the holidays and he said, "Thank you, Dragon Warrior."

"Now if you'll excuse me, I gotta go play cupid to get his new lady friend." Po said, before walking out.

The rest of the kung-fu masters were completely stunned when he told them that Zhong has been falling in love, although it's kinda unexpected. Tigress was the first one to be in shock and asked, "Did he just say Zhong...is in love?"

* * *

><p>We'll see more of Zhong and Shu coming u!<p> 


	3. Meeting Shu Again

Well, let's see how well Zhong and Shu get to know each other so well. Might have some cute moments between them.

* * *

><p>Chapter 3: Meeting Shu Again<p>

The next day comes and Zhong is just taking a walk across town to get some air for a little bit and not long after, he sees Shu coming out of the market with a bag full of groceries on hand. He was again hypnotized by her looks and he didn't notice her almost losing balance of holding the bags and he snapped back to reality and quickly jumps in and gives her a helping hand.

She looks up and she sees Zhong holding a few bags for her and he lets out a nervous chuckle and he said, "Thought you might use some help."

Shu sighed in relief when Zhong came in quickly as possible and she replied, "I need some. Thanks."

Zhong helped her carrying the bags for her and he tries to keep his balance as still as possible and he kept straining a little and he asked, "How much did you actually get?"

"Only a few items on the list." she replied.

Zhong groans in exasperation as he carried them and he said, "More like a few too many."

Shu lets out a laugh at that comment and he said, "You made a funny."

Shortly thereafter, they made it to her house and when they came in, Zhong was exhausted from carrying all these bags and sets it down on the table for her and Shu sets it down as well and Zhong started panting in exhaustion for helping Shu.

Shu looks at Zhong and she asked, "Exhausted?"

Zhong lets out an exhausted breath and he got to his knees and said, "Very. It's like early morning and already I wish it was night."

Shu chuckled softly and Zhong joined in too and they both looked at each other and she said, "Nice to meet you again, Zhong. And thanks for helping me out."

"You're welcome." Zhong replied.

Soon enough, Shu and Zhong were just walking around the valley just talking and things like that and Zhong could definitely feel like there might be a spark between the two, but not entirely.

Zhong then asked her, "So, you from around here?"

"Well, I just moved in a month ago after I left home and I just felt like I needed to find a peaceful place to live in and when I heard about this Valley of Peace, I was immediately drawn into what it meant. So I decided to make this my home after a visit two years ago because of it's so...beautiful up there." Shu explained.

"Nice."

"What about you? How long have you been here?" asked Shu.

Zhong knew that question was coming up about his past as a ferocious wolf leader back at Gongmen City and he didn't know what her reaction might be and he said, "I'm originally from Gongmen City."

Shu gasped in amazement and she asked, "Where they got the boats and the fireworks?"

"Yep. The very same place." he answered nervously.

"I heard that everything was peaceful after that Shen guy was dead. It's a good thing the Dragon Warrior defeated him when he did."

Zhong chuckled nervously and he said, "Yeah, that was really cool."

As they were walking, Zhong just knew that he had feelings for her even though it only happened in a 24-hour period and he wasn't sure how she would take it that if she found out he was one of Shen's comrades. He sighed heavily and he looked at her in the eyes and he just couldn't tell how beautiful she looked and he said, "You have beautiful eyes."

Shu giggled like a little girl and said, "Thank you."

She soon got attracted by Zhong's one eye and said, "What happened to your eye?"

Zhong sighed heavily and knew that there was gonna be no turning back and he said, "I guess you had to find out somehow."

As soon as they got back to Shu's house, the wolf explained everything to her about being a part of Shen's army and how he took place in that panda massacre and almost got killed by his peacock master and how he's living his new life in the Valley. Shu's reaction was one of shock and also surprise that he had a sordid past that was hidden.

Zhong scratched his back and completely felt like he was guilty of everything he did and Shu just looked at him and she asked, "You still have the scar?"

"Yeah."

Zhong rolls up his sleeve and sees the dried stab wound on his shoulder and to him, it's a reminder of how he stood up against his master for the safety of his pack, in which he loved so deeply. He sighed heavily and said, "Some royal subject I turned out to be. I feel like I might never forgive myself for this."

Shu could see how sad Zhong was and she held his hand and told him, "At least you were alive...otherwise I would've never met ya."

Zhong fell silent for a minute and he turned to her and said, "I didn't want to tell you about this because of what you would think of me."

"Zhong...you've made some bad decisions that Shen forced you to do, but you stood up for what you believed in and live to tell about it. But you made a change to yourself and leave what used to be behind and made up for something good. What I think of you...you're probably the most courageous person I know." Shu said.

Soon enough, Zhong felt like he finally found the holiday spirit inside of him and he then told her, "I've never celebrated the holidays in my entire life."

"Really?" asked Shu.

"Never. We're having this...Winter Feast at the Jade Palace in a few days and I was sorta wondering if you want to..."

Shu went over to him and hugged him tightly and she replied, "I'd love to go!"

Zhong was excited that she could get to go and that it would be the best thing to come over and celebrate. He chuckled softly and said, "Great. I can see you then."

"Sweet. And I'll help you find your holiday spirit." she said, happily.

Without warning, Shu gave Zhong a kiss on the cheek and he felt a little bit of warmth all over him and he just chuckled softly and said, "Awesome..."

"Thanks for helping me with my bags. You're a really sweet person."

"You're welcome." Zhong replied.

He walked out of the house and he just felt like he found his potential mate already and that he found his holiday romance. Would it be possible that there might be sparks flying? In his mind, he felt like it's already begun.

He sighed happily and he made his way back to the palace and he said, "I found love."

* * *

><p>Awesome chemistry, huh? How did I do with this? There's more where that comes from, so stick around!<p> 


	4. Will She Be the One?

I hope I didn't get the relationship for them to come too fast. Here's Zhong's thoughts about Shu.

* * *

><p>Chapter 4: Will She Be the One?<p>

A few days have passed by and Zhong has Shu on his mind and he felt as if he found his soul mate that quickly. He just laid there on his mat and looks up at the ceiling and thought about the many times that they went out together a few times and he remembers the times they shared just being around each other's company.

_A few days ago..._

_Zhong was sitting down on Shu's couch and he started making funny faces in front of her and she was laughing so hard that she actually fell down on the ground and rolled around still laughing because Zhong was very hysterical. _

_Then, Shu starts telling him a few jokes and he started laughing as well. It feels as if they enjoyed each other a lot and became like a couple and somehow...the more he's around her, the more he starts to like her more._

_As it rolls along, they were just walking around the valley just holding hands together, looking at the decorations and the beauty of the holidays and how people are celebrating it and spent most of their time howling at the moon at night._

_Then, they went into Mr. Ping's noodle shop to have dinner together and they were being a little goofy and when they nibbled on the same string of noodles together and when it nearly reached each other's lips, they had a little bit of an awkward moment together and just laughed nervously..but held their paws together._

_Zhong then shows her a picture of his wife and son together and explained to her about the life he used to have until Shen took it all away and fooled him into thinking that the pandas were responsible for it and Shu felt sorry for him and she said, "You seemed like you had a happy family."_

_Zhong sighed heavily as he lowered his head down with that picture and he said, "Yeah. I wasn't always like that before Shen came into my life and we had some good memories. Just looking at it, there's no doubt in my mind that I can't stop thinking about them."_

_Shu could see Zhong's eye getting misty-eyed and she puts her arm around him and gives him a hug. He then told her, "I could never find a someone like her. She was so beautiful and the sweetest person I ever wanted to spend the rest of my life with."_

_She stroked his hair and they looked at each other in the eyes and Shu told him, "I'm sorry that happened to you."_

_"So was I." he replied._

_"But I know that she'll always have a place for you in your heart and no one can replace it." _

_Zhong could see that Shu is a sweet person to be around, just like his wife and soon enough, they both leaned into each other and kissed on the lips. Then, they realized that it just happened so quickly and they let out some awkward laughs and Shu asked, "What just happened?"_

_Zhong chuckled softly and he replied, "We just...kissed, didn't we?"_

_"Yeah, we did."_

_Then, they kissed each other again and it became a very passionate kiss that lasted 7 minutes and soon enough, romance came into both of them and Zhong felt like he's found the one he's looking for and he thought that he's found holiday romance already._

The wolf sighed in deep happiness thinking that he's found love already and suddenly, Shifu comes in the room and he could tell that he's a little happy and he asked, "I see you're in a good mood, Zhong."

Zhong gets up and he sits up on the mat and he just told him, "I have never felt anything like this before. It's like...my heart has been jumping up and down and happiness is bursting out of me."

Shifu smiled at him and he said, "You're in love, aren't you?"

Zhong scratched the back of his head and he told him, "I wouldn't say I'm in love...yet. Me and Shu...it's like she's the one for me."

"You love her?"

The wolf knew this was a personal subject to even have it for discussion, but he couldn't hide the fact that it's true. He looked at Shifu and asked, "Have you ever fallen in love with someone?"

Shifu sighed and told him, "I was head over heels in love with a girl named Jia and she was a beautiful woman in my younger years. I wanted to marry her and spend the rest of my life with her...until she died. I knew I would do anything for her, but I never get a chance to tell her I love her."

Zhong was surprised that he's found love and then lost it so soon and he was hoping that it wouldn't happen to him and Shu and Shifu told him, "You would do anything for her, would you?"

"I do. I need to tell her how I really feel about her...so I invited her over to the Winter Festival."

Shifu looked at him and he said, "That's a great idea. We start in 2 days."

After that Shifu left and that left Zhong plenty of time to think about what he might say to Shu and he just felt like this holiday would be the best experience he will ever get.

* * *

><p>Cute moment, right? Up next...the Winter Feast!<p> 


	5. Winter Feast

The day of the Winter Feast comes!

* * *

><p>Chapter 5: Winter Feast<p>

It was the day of the winter feast at the Jade Palace and everyone's getting prepped up for this occasion and Po will be the host of this ceremony...this time. Zhong walks across the Sacred Hall of Warriors and when he entered in, he sees the entire indoors decked out with a huge table and massive decorations.

Zhong was taken aback at the way it looked and he didn't know how to describe it other than how amazing it seemed and he sees Shifu coming in and he went to him and asked, "What did you do to the place?"

Shifu turns around and explains to Zhong, "This is what happens every year. Our formal winter festival is of the most elegant traditions we have here in the Jade Palace every year."

"Oh...that explains the giant ice sculpture of a dragon." Zhong added.

They looked at the sculpture and they had no idea what to make of it and Shifu looked at the dragon's head and sees that it's tilting a little and he said, "Whoever's responsible for making the dragon's head crooked, fix it right immediately!"

The wolf was astonished by Shifu's act of perfection when it comes to making events and he didn't know how to react to that and he asked, "It's not easy running this whole thing, isn't it?"

Shifu sighed heavily and looked at Zhong and replied, "Nothing is ever easy, Zhong. Also, you need to have an appropriate attire for this occasion that adds to the holiday festivities."

Zhong wasn't sure about what his attire might be for formal activities and he sid, "I'm...not really an elegant kind of guy. I just come and go as I am."

Shifu chuckled softly and he said, "We'll find something that matches your outfit with the holidays and we'll send over another outfit for your date tonight."

The thought of Shu came into his mind and he became really excited to bring her over to the feast as his very first date. He chuckled softly and he said, "So..it starts tonight?"

"Yes, we will."

Later that afternoon, Zhong sees a few inches of snow all across the Valley of Peace and as he was walking by, he sees everyone enjoying the holiday season and he even sees kids just having fun too. Suddenly, he felt a warm feeling in his heart that maybe the holidays might not be such a waste at all.

"Hey, Zhong!"

Zhong looks over and he saw Shu walking to him and he waved back at her and they came over and embraced each other quickly and kissed each other and she said, "What brings you by?"

"The winter feast starts tonight. You wanna...be my date for this occasion?" asked Zhong.

Shu felt overjoyed about this and she hugged him tightly and ends up with both of them falling down on the ground and she replied, "Yes I would come."

Zhong chuckled softly and he felt super amazed that she was going and she asked him, "Do I have wear something elegant?"

"Yeah. It's for a holiday occasion." Zhong added.

Shu smiled at him and kissed him on the lips and they wrapped their arms around each other and after that, two of them gazed into each other's eyes and he said, "I think I'm enjoying this holiday already."

They both stood up and dusted themselves off and Shu said, "This is gonna be a great date. Hopefully, I'll see you at 7:00?"

"Yeah. That's where it starts anyway."

"Wonderful. See you then!"

Shu walks off happily and it made Zhong really happy that he finally got a date and he walked back to the Jade palace with his heart skipping a beat and he said, "I love the holidays."

As the evening comes in, Zhong was wearing a red and silver shirt with grey shorts and he looked at himself in the mirror and felt as if he's never looked so elegant before in his life and he said, "Wow. For the first time in my life, that looks just like me."

Then, he tries to clean up his hair to make it look more perfect to impress the kung-fu masters and Shu as well. He looked pretty nervous about himself and his appearance for the festival and after that, Po walked to his room and he asked, "You ready for tonight?"

The wolf exhaled deeply and tried to keep a straight face on and he told him, "Sorta. Just really nervous."

"You? Nervous?"

Zhong growled at him a little and Po could see what he's talking about and he told him, "You wanna look your best for tonight, do ya?"

"Most definitely. It's the first time I have to look really good for anything and I don't know what to expect."

Po chuckled and he told him, "Just be yourself."

Zhong kept thinking about what Po said about being himself and it might help him overcome his nervousness and small insecurities he's having about first impressions in moments like this and he said, "Thanks, panda."

"We start in a few minutes. Plus, I saw your lady wolf coming in."

Zhong was surprised to hear that Shu was already here and he felt excited about this and after Po walks out of the room, the wolf took a deep breath and repeated 'be myself' a number of times to keep his nervousness down to a minimum and just keep cool. Then, Shu came in the room with the outfit that was delivered to her from the palace with a grey and silver dress with red polka dots on the side and Zhong looked up and saw her in this attire and he said, "Wow, you look beautiful."

Shu lets out a giggle and she said, "Thanks. You look good too."

"Thanks. I don't look too good, am I?" asked Zhong.

"You look just great."

Both of them kissed each other and she puts her arms around him and said to him, "This is gonna be a great date."

"I know. So, shall we?" Zhong asked.

"We shall."

Zhong and Shu walked out of the room with his elbow next to her as they made their way to the festival and for Zhong, he definitely felt like he found the girl of his dreams...again.

* * *

><p>Does the Wolf Boss make an awesome escort or what? Here's part two of this amazing moment!<p> 


	6. Winter Feast pt 2

Forgive me if I make this too fast, but I decided to throw in a moment to reveal Zhong's true feelings for Shu.

* * *

><p>Chapter 6: Winter Feast, pt. 2<p>

Soon after, Zhong and Shu entered the Sacred Hall of Warriors and in their eyes, they saw every kung-fu master along with their students as they entered the room. Zhong felt nervous about this and he just didn't know what to expect, but his main focus is on dating Shu and try his best to have a good time.

They found a seat two empty seats that Po put a reserved sign on them and they sat down and Shifu gave them some hats to add to the holiday occasion. Po stands up and everyone else stood up too along and he said, "Welcome to..the Winter Festival here in the Jade Palace. I'll be your host this year...this time."

Po went ahead and read the creed to everyone and minutes later, the feast began as everyone gathered around to eat and such and Shu began talking with Zhong about her secret love of kung-fu, which intrigued him and they were having the same conversation too.

Soon enough, Viper could instantly see that the sparks between Shu and Zhong were beginning to fly and she smiled at them, thinking that these two are falling for each other.

As the feast came in, Shifu felt like it went off without a hitch and everything was going smoothly and then, Zhong felt a sudden amount of anxiety to tell Shu how he really feels about her and he's just waiting for the right time to tell her.

Shu looked at Zhong and she sees him feeling a little nervous and she asked, "Are you okay?"

"Me? Of course. I'm cool. Cool as a...a...well you know what I mean." Zhong answered, nervously and shaking his head, scratching his muzzle and neck.

Shu turned her attention back to the food and Zhong was almost becoming a nervous wreck about telling Shu about his feelings for her and the thought that Shifu told her just keeps coming in and out of his head and as hard as he tried to keep it to himself, his feelings just took power over it.

He looks at Shu and he said, "I gotta tell you something."

"What is it?" she asked.

Zhong didn't know how to tell her this, but he just tried so hard to keep his cool down and he just felt his heart beating faster and faster until it pumps up his nervous system and then Shifu notified his intense system and he said in a clenched voice, "Zhong, is everything all right?"

Zhong groans in exasperation and he said, "I have to tell Shu how I feel about her."

"Not the time or place for it yet." he said, gritting his teeth.

That made his anxiety level rise up and he just felt like he had no other choice but to tell her. Realizing that he couldn't hold it in anymore, he just moaned silently and just blurted it out.

"SHU, I LOVE YOU!" Zhong screams.

Everyone stared at Zhong's unexpected outburst and Shifu's jaw dropped and his eye kept twitching and Po's mouth was dangling with noodles on his mouth and he quickly slurped it into his mouth while Shu just looked at him in shock, but soon enough, all she could say was, "What?"

"I love you." he repeated.

That made Shu's heart flutter a little after she heard it the second time and she asked, "You do?"

The wolf sighed heavily and he explained to her, "Shu...the minute you came into my life, I could never find anyone like my wife to reappear again. But when I look at you, my tough guy machismo wall just broke into pieces and replaced it with feelings I can't even describe. I just...you're like the only girl I ever wanted to find and maybe even love. I think you brought me into the holiday spirit and filled my heart with so much stuff I never felt before."

Su looked at Zhong deep in the eyes and she said, "I love you too, Zhong. You were the first wolf I ever fell in love with. I always hoped I can find love one day...and I just found it."

Both of them wrapped their arms around each other and kissed each other as passionate as ever. All the others let out a collective "aw...' as this was happening. They could care less if people were watching as long as they're happy together.

Po sighed in happiness seeing them love each other and he said, "Another victory for the Dragon Warrior. Shu and Zhong are now a couple. Skadoosh."

And then he lets out a huge belch in front of everyone, which made every kung-fu warrior stare at him with shock and Crane's beak dropped lower and let Shifu groaning in embarassment with his hand covering his face. Po chuckled nervously, sat back down, cleared his throat and said, "Excuse me. Well, this is one Winter Feast I'll never forget, won't we?"

Silence filled the room and Po blinked a few times and said, "Okay...never mind."

* * *

><p>Sorry if I made it short. This is all I came up with. More romance heading your way!<p>

BTW, we got nearly 5 days until we bring home 'Kung Fu Panda 2' on DVD and Blu-ray! This is gonna be an awesome holiday gift, don't ya think?


	7. Love in the Snow

A little romance moment between Zhong and Shu...and what's more romantic than a moment in the snow?

* * *

><p>Chapter 7: Love in the Snow<p>

Immediately after the Winter Feast, Zhong and Shu sat down on the Sacred Peach Tree together, hand in hand, watching the snow fall down together. Shu laid her head down on Zhong's shoulder and she looked at him in the eyes and said, "I had a great time tonight."

Zhong chuckled softly and wrapped his arm around her and he happily said, "Me too."

The moment seemed tender, but also kinda awkward for Zhong because he's never expressed any kinds of love for any potential mate after his wife was killed. He wasn't sure how long will this feeling last, but he knows that he loves Shu with all of his heart and hopes that he'll never lose her. Shu looked at Zhong and wanted to know that what he said back there was absolutely serious, because she never expected that to happen and she asked him, "Did you really feel that way about me?"

The former wolf boss blinked his one eye and he lets out a heavy sigh as cold air comes out of his mouth and looked at her in the eyes and answered, "Yes, I do. Like, all the time since we've only met...but sometimes, I ask myself am I the right guy for you?"

Shu looked at him deeply and asked him, "What do you mean?"

Zhong still feels like those memories of what he's done in the past might be difficult for him to get rid of because he knew that he was afraid of losing her and he said, "Well...I used to be a dark warrior working for Lord Shen along with my pack and all we do is just kill and savage anyone who stands in our turf. But I was later betrayed by him after he told me he doesn't care who was in the way when he ordered me to kill that panda. But he also told me a deep secret before he killed me; he said that he was the one that killed my family and made a lie claiming that the pandas were responsible for it and it brought to a point that I killed most of them. After I was supposedly 'dead', I was brought back to life and gained a second chance to start my life all over again. But sometimes, it's just not enough to fill the empty spaces of my heart to find someone who loves me for me...as I may never forgive myself for all the things I've done over the years."

Shu could see that Zhong was very sad about everything he's done and she touched the tip of his muzzle and told him, "I would still love you even if you had a dark side of yourself. You have a good heart, Zhong...and that's what I love about you."

Zhong started to smile a little and his bushy tail wrapped around her tail and he could see that she was getting a little cold and offered his old scarf to her and wraps it around her neck and he asked, "Warm?"

Shu got closer to Zhong and she wrapped herself around him and kissed him on the lips, letting in a full passionate kiss and when they broke off, she replied, "Now I am."

"I love you, Shu." Zhong whispered.

"I love you too, Zhong." she replied.

Shu laid her head down on Zhong's chest as they both looked at the snow together and for the first time in his life, he definitely felt like he's found love on the holiday season and believed that he's found the one he's looking for. Zhong stared at her and sees her sleeping and tucked his head into hers to keep her warm. Both wolves were unaware that a pair of jade green eyes were staring at them behind the tree, witnessing the most cute moment that's ever happened.

"They are so cute together." Po whispered.

The next morning, snow starts falling down and in the Valley of Peace, Zhong and Shu were walking around, hand-in-hand and arm to arm, as a sign to show that their love is completely real. As they were heading their way, they passed by Mr. Ping's noodle shop and sees Po putting up decorations for the Winter Feast there. Zhong looked up and asked, "Hey, panda. What are you doing?"

Po looked down and he sees both of them and replied, "What's up, love-wolves?"

Shu started laughing at that comment that Po gave them and Zhong laughed as well and he replied, "Just walking around. What are you doing?"

"I'm just putting up the decorations for the Noodle Feast tonight at my dad's noodle shop." Po explained.

"That's nice." Shu replied.

"Maybe you guys should come over. It's really an amazing feast...more so than last night." Po added.

Zhong chuckled and said, "I know because you ate a lot last night, panda."

Po laughed at that remark that Zhong made about his eating and replied, "Very funny, Z. So...I saw you guys behind the Peach Tree getting all lovey-dovey in the snow."

Both wolves were completely shocked to hear that Po witnessed it without even knowing it, which left Shu a little embarassed and Zhong blushing with redness on his cheeks. Shu asked, "How long have you been standing there?"

Po made a couple of kissy sounds and started laughing hysterically and said, "Shu and Zhong, sitting under the tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-"

Zhong growled at him and told him, "Never speak of this please. We are in love, but don't make a big deal out of it."

Shu rolled her eyes at them and she asked Zhong, "How do you deal with him?"

Zhong groaned in exasperation and replied, "No one knows."

* * *

><p>A little humor at the end. Next stop...the second date at Mr. Ping's noodle shop!<p> 


	8. Noodle Festival

From one winter feast to another...this time it'll be completely romantic and comedic. Ro-medic. Cool word, huh? You'll see what I mean.

* * *

><p>Chapter 8: Noodle Festival<p>

The night of the Noodle Festival arrives and every one in the Valley of Peace entered the Noodle Shop to celebrate the feast and as Mr. Ping and Po got the noodles ready for them and The Furious Five, Master Shifu, Zhong and Shu came in there to join in as well. They each got a bowl of noodles and when Zhong and Shu sat down on the ground to enjoy themselves.

Shu looks around the atmosphere and sees that it's very different from the one she experienced with Zhong last night. He looked at Zhong and asked, "Is this like a winter feast?"

"You know, I was asking myself that same question too." Zhong added, letting out a chuckle.

They saw people laughing, talking, kids running around and everything in between. Zhong let out a smile and sees that this winter feast is a lot better than the one back in the Jade Palace, but he already got into the spirit of the holiday pretty quickly. He takes a chopstick full of noodles and both of their taste buds exploded with extreme energy as they found out that some of Mr. Ping's noodles was the best ones they ever tasted and Zhong asked, "How did that panda make those noodles taste so good? Don't know what he put in them, but I like it."

"I've always wanted to try out Mr. Ping's noodles the first time I moved in here. Heard that it's the best noodle shop around here...and now I see why." Shu added.

Zhong looked at her and he added, "This is the first time I even ate here."

Po walks past them and checked in on them and asked, "So...how are the lovebirds enjoying themselves?"

Shu lets out a small giggle and replied, "Doing great, Po."

"Is it always like that, panda?" asked Zhong.

Po chuckled softly and said, "Every year. It's always loud, crazy but it's also really rewarding to see smiles on everyone else's faces. Plus, you can also see my Uncle Yang laughing so hard to the point where noodles spurt out his nose."

"Ew." Zhong added, in disgust.

Monkey and Crane walked towards the other side of the noodle shop and to their surprise, they saw Po's uncle laughing hysterically and noodles did indeed spurt out his nose, which ended up with both Crane and Monkey enjoying it for the second time. Monkey started laughing and Crane was a little giddy about it and he said, "Okay, I'm coming there every year."

"Me too." Monkey said, still laughing.

Little did they know, Su and Zhong just witnessed it and Zhong lets out a snicker and said, "Panda, you've got a crazy family."

Po sighed at that remark and said, "Yeah, I do. But I love them anyway."

Su looks at Zhong and she grabbed his wrist and caresses it slowly and she kissed his paw and said, "You're like my prince charming."

Zhong was a little flattered by that remark that she made about him being her prince charming and said, "I've never been called that before...except for charming."

She kissed him on the cheek and Zhong made a surprising stare and he stared at her and he said, "I found my holiday romance."

Shifu came past him and he could see that Zhong is getting very happy with his new mate and he could definitely see sparks flying between them as they were talking and laughing at the same time. He let out a smile and his wise words that he said to him began to sink in to the wolf and as he sipped his noodles, he could delightfully say that their romance will blossom into full-fledge love within a split second.

Tigress sees Shifu keeping a watchful eye on them and she asked, "Why are you staring at them, master?"

Shifu looked at Tigress and he lets out a chuckle and answered, "Zhong has definitely found love in this time of year. I could sense it when he first told me about him."

Tigress didn't quite understand why Zhong would found love, but when she saw him with Shu, she could kinda get what Shifu meant by that statement. Shifu also said, "Someday you will find true love...especially with the Dragon Warrior."

Tigress stared at him like he was crazy about what he said about her and Po being together and she said, "I don't know if that's possible. Po and I are just masters...and friends."

"It might happen someday, Tigress. You may not feel it now, but only time will come. Just believe in love." Shifu added.

Tigress had her doubts about it, but when she saw Zhong and Shu just talking and enjoying each other's company, she could see her and Po like that. She smiled and said, "I guess it'll happen."

Po walked past Zhong and he let out a goofy smile and knew that Zhong will be happy with his girlfriend and he said, "Looks like you found your holiday gift."

Zhong rolled his eye and he said, "Very funny, panda."

He walks away, but Zhong thought to himself, 'Funny but true.'

He looked at Shu deep in the eyes and he got lost into her beauty and just embraced that moment and wishes it will never go away. They kept eating some more noodles and Shu asked, "Having fun?"

"Oh yeah, tons...especially since I'm with you." Zhong added.

Shu could see a little piece of noodles hanging over his lips and she started laughing and Zhong didn't know what was happening and he asked, "What?"

She was still laughing and she pointed to a string of noodles near his muzzle and when he looked at it, he was kinda embarassed until Shu puts a string of hers on her muzzle and he started laughing as well. They started to enjoy each other and Zhong definitely felt like this was the best holiday he could ever experience.

* * *

><p>Second date is pretty awesome and stick around for the third date...which will also be my last chapter.<p> 


	9. The Folk Dances

And this is the big wrap-up! What's a holiday traditon in the Valley of Peace without a little dancing?

* * *

><p>Chapter 9: The Folk Dances<p>

The next night, the kung-fu masters were set to get themselves ready for the folk dances and everyone was getting excited about this occasion...including Tigress. However for Zhong...he was a little nervous about this and wasn't sure about this. Po could sense that he was a little scared about it and he went up to him and asked, "What's wrong, buddy?"

Zhong had something to hide and he knew what it was, but he didn't know how to respond it any further. He finally answered, "I don't know how to dance."

Po scoffed at this and he asked, "Seriously?"

The wolf shushed the panda with embarassment and told him, in a strained, whispered voice, "Not that I don't know how, but I've never danced with anyone before."

Then it came out that he's never danced with a girl since his wife died and figured that it might be the only chance he can get if he wants to dance with Shu. Po stared at him and he said, "Ohh...I got ya."

Suddenly, Shu came from behind with a black and white dress on and she gave Zhong a bow tie to go along with his attire and she said, "I'm joining you."

Zhong puts on the bow tie and he looked like he was totally different from himself and then Shu said, "You look handsome."

"Thanks." he replied.

They held hands as they went on their way and they heard some folk melodies playing and everyone started dancing. Soon enough, most of the Five started dancing with other people and that leaves Zhong standing there watching them dance as well, but Shu was ready to dance with her mate. She went to him and she asked, "You wanna dance with me?"

The wolf sighed nervously and suddenly, she kissed him in the cheek and that feeling suddenly gave him confidence that he can dance with her and he said, "Okay."

They both held hands and when they got in, she puts her paw on his shoulders and he puts his paws on her waist and started dancing together. As they danced, Zhong could definitely feel like their bodies are holding closely together and he twirled her around and kept dancing and dancing and then, he dipped her. Shu chuckled softly and she never thought that Zhong would be such a great dancer. He said, "Have you been dancing long?"

Zhong chuckled nervously and he replied, "I wouldn't say long. More like...years."

Meanwhile, Po was dancing with Tigress and she felt awkward dancing with the Dragon Warrior, but when she looked at him in the green eyes, it helped her gain much more confidence to know that she can trust him. Po asked her, "You okay?"

Tigress exhaled deeply as she looked at Po and replied, "Yes."

Po chuckled softly and he asked, "Am I making you nervous?"

Tigress stared at Po deeply in the eyes and asked, "About what?"

Po sighed heavily as they were dancing and he answered, "You dancing with a panda like me."

Tigress didn't know how to respond to that, but knowing that question, she felt like it's perfectly natural that she could dance with someone like him. She replied, "No, it doesn't. It's just that...I always thought of you as a friend."

"I know we're masters and everything, but sometimes we can be friends too." Po said.

Tigress could kinda get what Po's saying and he was the one that brought her out of her hardcore wall to reveal her true feelings and it's like she can count on him for anything. As they were dancing together, she definitely felt comfortable to be around Po. She laid her head on his chest and started purring softly and she told him, "You're a good person, Po. A goofy one, but a good person."

Po chuckled at that comment, but felt touched by her words and he said, "Thanks, Tigress."

Later on, Zhong and Shu were still dancing and the music played a gentle, slow song and they started dancing together and as they were spinning around, they completely embraced each other as their bodies came closer to each other and Zhong told her, "I love being with you."

"I love being with you too." Shu replied.

They both smiled and both of them kissed each other in the lips and after that, she laid her head on Zhong's chest and placed her muzzle under his armpit and all he could do is just feel happy that he's finally found love this holiday season. Po looks up and he sees Zhong and Shu just hugging each other while they were dancing and he just let out a smile and thought to himself, 'I knew you two are meant for each other.'

Later that night, Zhong was sitting at the Sacred Peach Tree, looking at the moon while the snow falls down feeling completely happy like it was the best night of his life, especially with being around Shu and he owes it all to the Dragon Warrior for helping him find love and also getting into the holiday spirit.

Po walks behind him and he sat next to him and he asked, "So...did you have fun tonight?"

Zhong looked at Po and he lets out a chuckle and he replied, "Are you kidding, panda? That was the best night of my life so far. Because of you, I was able to find love and also...you brought me into the holidays for the first time in years."

"Hey, no problem, wolfie-boy." Po said, giving him a gentle punch in the arm.

Zhong playfully punched Po's arm and they did the same thing for a few minutes and started laughing. Then, he told Po, "I wanna thank you."

Po scoffs at that and he said, "Thank me? For what?"

"Everything you've done these past couple of days. I don't know how you do it, but I'm glad you did anyway." Zhong added.

Zhong felt pretty happy about himself and Po chuckled softly and said, "You're welcome."

Seconds later, Shu came in and that surprised Zhong to the fullest extent of joy to see her again. He wrapped her arms around her and hugged her tightly. Po could see that they need some alone time, so he left them alone for a bit, leaving Zhong and Shu to spend some time with each other. She told him, "I came here to tell you that you were the best holiday gift I ever had."

"I am?" he asked, confusedly.

"Yes."

She puts in a mistletoe under his head and leaps in for the kiss on the lips. They were near the tree as they were kissing and laid down on top of each other, just kissing away. When they broke off the kiss, they only stared at each other and they started laughing. Shu giggled and and said, "Happy holidays, Zhong."

"You too...Shu." he said, softly.

They sat down and spent most of the night howling to each other and she puts her head on her shoulder and he did the same and Zhong felt like it was the best holiday he's ever had in his entire life and what's better...he had someone to share it with.

* * *

><p>And...that's it! I wish I could do more, but this is all I got. Hope you guys love it and Merry Christmas! We need more Wolf Boss fics ASAP! For anyone getting Kung Fu Panda 2 on DVD or Blu-ray this tuesday, make it a priority that more Wolf Boss fics can be expanded. I'll post another KFP christmas fic in a minute, so in the meantime...happy holidays! Most thanks to Wonder Panda Tan-Tan, Landofthefuture, Joe 'Po' Navark and big thanks to son of wind for loving this story. Again, happy holidays!<p> 


	10. Bonus Chapter

To my most gratitude for following my fic 'A Holiday Romance', I decided to make a bonus chapter that's both Christmas and New Year related. There's nothing like spending the most wonderful time of year to someone you love and to celebrate New Years with.

* * *

><p>Bonus Chapter: Zhong's First ChristmasNew Year's Date

Days later, it was Christmas day and Zhong definitely was confused when it comes to the holidays and why people are always so happy all the time and he didn't really know what it's about. He walks over to the Sacred Hall of Warriors and was surprised to see every one of the kung-fu masters excited for what they got for Christmas.

Shifu looks up and sees the one-eyed wolf coming in and he said, "Good morning, Zhong. Merry Christmas."

Zhong scratched the back of his head, chuckled nervously and replied, "Yeah...same to you."

Shifu could tell that something was up with him and he asked, "First time celebrating Christmas with us?"

Zhong widened his eye and was really surprised to know that Shifu knows what was on his mind and that he could tell that this is his first Christmas and asked, "How'd you-?"

"I could tell from your body language that you never celebrated Christmas before."

He knew the grandmaster was right. He didn't want to tell anyone about it because his past was deleted because of Shen and most of them were forgotten; especially his first Christmas. He sighed sadly and lowered his head and ears down a little and Po went up to him and he couldn't bear to see his wolf friend sad on Christmas day and he said, "Hey...even if it's your first time, it's not too late to make a memory."

Then, he gives Zhong a present and he didn't know what it could be and the look on Po's face urged him to open it. As soon as he unwrapped his gift, he was shocked and surprised to see his childhood toy-a little teddy bear. He smelled it and he could tell that it was from his puppy days and he looked at Po and asked, "How'd you find it?"

"Lost and found at Gongmen City. Before we even left after the battle, I found this teddy bear at this lost and found place and someone told me it used to be yours. So amazingly, I managed to keep it until you were able to retrieve it." Po explained.

Zhong's face lit up and he was happy like a puppy when he hugged with for the first time in years. Then, he looks at Po and just hugged him deeply with tears coming out of his eyes. He whispered, "Thank you, panda."

"You're welcome, buddy." Po whispered.

Then, Zhong sees something under the tree and sees that it belonged to him, but surprised when he found out that it was from his girlfriend, Shu. He chuckled softly and said to himself, "I know where that's going."

Minutes later, he walked through the Valley of Peace on his way to Shu's house and when he got there, he knocked on her door and looked at himself and just straightened up his mohawk to look his best and when she opened the door, Shu was happy to see Zhong and he said, "Merry Christmas, sweetheart."

She immediately hugged him and she said, "You too. Come in."

He went inside the house and was completely blown away by the Christmas decorations set up in her living room and he said, "Awesome..."

She sat down and he sat down as well and out of nowhere, she gives him a little gift. He was surprised to know that his lady love would do that. He look at her and sees her smiling and hoping that he likes it. He unwraps the gift and he gasped in amazement when he looked at a picture of him and her together. He chuckled softly and said, "It's us."

"Each time you look at it, it's a picture of us together." Shu said.

That made Zhong's day really great and he said, "Thanks. I have something for you too."

He gives her the gift and when she looks at it, she unwraps it and finds a jewel-encrusted necklace with her name on it. She gasped in shock and she couldn't believe that it was given to Zhong and she said, "This is beautiful."

He didn't even have to say anything. The look on her face was good enough for him and then when she puts it on, she puts the gift ribbon on his head and he chuckled and asked, "What's that for?"

"You're also my present this year." Shu added.

Zhong didn't know how to react to this, but he could tell that the best gift she got was someone she can fall in love. He smiled and he said, "This is Christmas to remember."

"Me too."

Then, she pulls out the mistletoe and Zhong knew what that means-both of them started kissing each other and he wraps himself around her as they started kissing each other passionately as ever and for Zhong, there's nothing better than finding love in the holidays.

* * *

><p>Six days after Christmas...<p>

The fireworks were popping out of the sky as everyone in the Valley of Peace were celebrating New Years. Zhong and Shu were walking through the Valley, holding hands together looking forward to this occasion. When they walked through the Jade Palace, Shifu was completely amazed to see both wolves together as they came up the steps and he said, "I see you two are gonna be celebrating New Years' together, huh?"

"Yep." Zhong replied.

"The party's just started."

Both of them walked in the palace and they see the kung-fu masteres looking forward to the new year and even Po couldn't wait for it as well. He looks up and sees Zhong and Shu coming in and he said, "So, what's the new year's resoultion for you lovebirds?"

"Falling deeper and deeper in love with her every single second." Zhong replied.

"Mine too." Shu added.

"And also; my personal goal for the new year; be a better person and leave any parts of myself in the past behind."

Tigress was suddenly impressed with Zhong's personal goal and she said, "That's a great goal. Hope you achieve it."

"Thanks, Tigress. What's yours, panda?"

Po chuckled and replied, "Being awesome-r."

Zhong and Shu looked at each other in confusion and Shu asked, "Is there a word for that?"

"I have no clue." Zhong asked, in a confusing tone.

Monkey cuts in and replied, "And also eat more and screw up more."

"Oh, come on. You think I could've done better last year?" Po argued.

"Yes." the kung-fu masters agreed.

"Anyways, it's new years. Let's just concentrate on having fun."

Later that night, the kung-fu masters went to parts of the Valley where they see the entire crowd getting ready to ring in the new year and everyone was anticipating this moment to come alive. Everyone got their noisemakers and everything to let this celebration commence.

Then, it was time...

Everyone counted down the moment where a new year comes in.

"10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1! HAPPY NEW YEAR!" the crowd shouts.

Confetti, streams, fireworks were all over as everyone cheered for the new year and Zhong completely was excited for the new year as did Shu and when he looked at her, the one eyed canine chuckled softly and he said, "Happy new year, Shu."

"You too, Zhong."

They both kissed each other, not caring if there's confetti or streamers all over. All they cared about was their love and that was something he can always share for the rest of his life.

* * *

><p>What ya think? son of wind, How'd I do? Well, that's it then! Happy new year, my friends!<p> 


End file.
